


Foot

by EreriRain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriRain/pseuds/EreriRain
Summary: Levi absolutely loves how reactive Eren's skin is after his titan transformation. Newly-formed limbs are especially sensitive, not to mention hot to the touch.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Foot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm not a writer and I usually just post on Twt but I think this one might get me in trouble if I put it there? IDK. Anyways, here it is!

Levi absolutely loves how reactive Eren's skin is after every titan transformation. Newly-formed limbs are especially sensitive, not to mention hot to the touch. He makes it a point to give them ample attention during foreplay as he knows that it drives his boyfriend crazy.

One recent mission had Eren disguise himself as an amputee, and using his titan healing powers, would have to form a new leg afterwards. The new limb was still tender and warm when Levi felt him lie down beside him on the bed and start to kiss him.

A sudden burst of inspiration hit Levi just when their makeout session began heating up.

With a smirk, he proceeded to stroke Eren's length while he brought the flushed foot closer to his mouth. Levi held Eren's gaze as he began to suck on the big toe.

" _L-Levi? Nnggh..wh-what are you doing?!_ "

" _Shut up, let me take care of you._ "

Levi gently lowered the foot back down and straddled Eren's leg. He leaned in and took Eren's already leaking cock in his mouth, all while prepping himself to take Eren in. 

He then held onto Eren's foot with his free hand, while the man attached to it let out an audible gasp as soon as he realized what his boyfriend was up to.

" _L-Levi...oh goddd..fuckkk._ "

Levi, mouth still wrapped around Eren's length, slowly lowered himself on Eren's big toe and began to ride, his own cock rubbing against the still warm leg. 

Eren came in record time.

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first time doing this, and english isn't my first language, but thank you so much for reading!


End file.
